


Dirty Feather Groping.

by Hoodiehunter



Series: Tumblr oneshots. [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Grinding, I guess.., Jacks a dirty wing groper, M/M, Omega Rhys, Rhys as Jack's PA, Wing Kink, clothed sex?, preening, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodiehunter/pseuds/Hoodiehunter
Summary: Jack gets to know Rhys a little better.Jack POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title requested by my big sister ;0 
> 
> Requested by thethespacecoyote on tumblr.
> 
> "for writing prompts, wing AU Jack touching and rubbing Rhys' wings and Rhys getting off on it cause they're super sensitive ? c:"

Jack yawned as the elevator doors opened up his office, it was early but he wasn’t surprised to see Rhys already typing away on his Com when he entered his office. The young man was always way to lively in the morning. “Morning sir” Rhys voice was chipper “your coffee is on your desk” 

“Thanks cupcake” He strode past the Omega reaching out and stroking the others wing in greeting, getting the small shudder he loved. Smirking he sat down watching the blush slowly dissipating on his PA's cheeks. “So Rhysie, what’s on today’s schedule?” 

Clearing his throat Rhys began listing “You don’t have a meeting before ten with the head of RnD“ Jack groaned and Rhys sent him a pointed look “then you have a scheduled lunch with the Maliwan representative about the new line of fire based weapons” Jack nodded and leaned back in his chair exhaling dramatically, Rhys rolling his eyes at the alphas antics. “Anyways-“

Jack listened to his PA drone on, his attention zeroing in on the omegas white and black wings, the way his wings moved as he paced back and forth in front of his desk. “Hey, Pumpkin?”  
Rhys looked puzzled as he stopped pacing, turning his body towards the older man “Yes sir?” 

A smirk creased Jacks lips as he stood and walked around his desk, stopping once he stood right in front of his PA glancing up at the slightly taller man. “How about we take the day off and instead have some.. fun?”  
Rhys frowned at the other man’s suggestion “Jack your kind of fun often involved guns and booze, isn’t it a little early for that?” Jack wanted to burry his head in his hands, couldn’t the kid take a hint? Jack stepped into the other man’s personal space, Rhys' eyes instantly grew large much to the amusement of the Alpha. He slipped his hands onto Rhys' hips giving them a squeeze.  
“listen Rhysie, Kitten you preen my wings and I’ll preen yours?” Rhys turned red at that “Come on Rhys, nothing needs to happen, I’m just saying-“ leaning forward he stopped inches away from his neck “it’s a possibility” He pressed his lips carefully to Rhys jugular “what do you say?” Rhys shuddered, his pulse going nuts against his lips. He pulled back to look at the young man, his face flushed and his lips parted deliciously. Rhys seemingly thought it over before he nodded his head jerkily. 

Jack grinned and dragged him towards the bedroom he built in his office “Jack! You still need to cancel your appointments!” Jack pulled him forwards pressing him against the wall.  
“They’ll figure it out” closing the distance he kissed him roughly, the Omega practically melting against him. Fumbling with the door Jack finally got it open, carefully guiding Rhys inside. “How about you sit that cute little butt down on the bed and let me touch you properly?” Rhys backed up until his tail feathers hit the bed before he turned and crawled up onto the mattress, his back to Jack. “Now we’re talking..”  
Jack felt his heart beating faster, closing the distance between them he reached out to touch the Black flights. They were smooth and a bit oily, some feathers sticking out “How long has it been since anyone preened your wings?” He asked as he straightened out one of the crooked secondaries. 

Rhys swallowed, seemingly a bit winded “I don’t know, I usually do it myself” Jack frowned, it was a difficult task to preen your own wings, even he needed someone to help with his secondaries. Jack began straightening the other feathers out, listening to the way Rhys’ breathing turned heavier, a small curse slipping out under his breath. Jack pressed his nose against the back of his neck inhaling the sweetened scent of aroused Omega “Fuck, Rhysie..” he took a deep breath before he buried his hands in the other man's feathers, Rhys breath hitching and his wings twitching under the attention.  
Jack felt his wings unfolding in sympathy, “Your feathers are so soft pumpkin” he ran his fingers through the omegas feathers, a breathy moan leaving his mouth. 

“Jack..” Rhys sounded absolutely wrecked, he was beginning to push back into the rough strokes “Jack please..” Jack grinned, his little Rhysie was getting off on being his wings touched. 

“How bout you grip the headboard and lean a bit forward kiddo” Rhys was quick to follow the order, hands gripping the headboard and leaning forward, spreading his wings beautifully. The alpha began carefully straightening and preening the younger man’s wings, the omegas hips had started thrusting trying to get some friction and he had started whining pitifully.  
Jack sympathized with the omegas struggle, he started guiding Rhys away from the headboard, the younger man’s whines turning panicked. “Shhh.. let me take care of you kiddo” Jack flipped them so that his back was against the headboard, Rhys seated in his lap, the omega immediately taking advantage of the new position to grind down against the older man. “Shit!” The Alpha threw his head back, groaning. “Someone’s eager” he chuckled gripping the other man’s hips pulling him down onto his own erection, the denim rough against his member. 

He let Rhys move as he wanted as he reached out to keep stroking his wings, the younger man getting move vocal in his need. They kept grinding against each other, the smell of slick was almost overwhelming. Rhys was starting to loose rhythm, the omega was probably ready to burst. Jack growled bucking up into the younger man as he buried his teeth in his neck, not enough to piece skin, but enough to make a mark. Rhys shuddered his eyes wide and glossy, his mouth open wide, a broken whimper left him as he came in his slacks. Jack was still for a moment before he finally removed his hands from Rhys's wings, licking over the red mark carefully.

He helped the blissed omega lay down, pulling him into his chest a low satisfied rumble leaving the alpha. Rhys was starting to look like a human being “you didn’t get to come Jack..” the voice was weak and wrecked.  
Jack smirked, pressing his erection against the other man’s leg “Oh Rhysie, don’t worry you have time to make up for that..”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is http://jinetixart.tumblr.com/ come talk to me! And feel free to leave me asks!


End file.
